A Girl Named Jaeda
by alicat28
Summary: Clace has a daughter named Jaeda. Follow her as she grows up, and follows her parent's legacy when another disaster strikes. Will she be enough to defeat the enemy? Note: It'll take a while to get to the disaster part, so if you aren't patient I wouldn't suggest reading (no offense to anyone) Note II: This used to be called Not Your Average Pregnancy, but I changed the plot a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it is a Clace pregnancy. I know they are quite common. But, this is a Clace pregnancy with a slight twist...**

**Please bear with me. The characters are a bit OC, particularly Robert. :)  
**

I put my head in my hands. Well, more accurately, I vomited in the toilet, _then_ put my head in my hands. I sat there until I regained my stomach. As soon as I could stand, I called a goodbye to Jocelyn, and headed to the Institute.

-_-_-_-Time Passes-_-_-_-

"Hey Clary! Come on in!"

Isabelle cheerfully greeted me at the door. I did not return the mood.

"Where's Jace?"

"Um, in his room. Is everything okay?"

I grunted, and walked past her.

-_-_-_-Time Passes-_-_-_-

I slammed Jace's door open.

"I'm going to kill you!"

He looked at me strangely from his bed, where he was reading The Hobbit.

I scowled at him, and barely made it to his adjacent bathroom before barfing in his toilet. I rinsed my mouth, and went back into his room.

"Clary, are you sick? Do you need to lie down?"

He was anxiously looking at me.

"No, I'm not sick, dammit! You… You…"

I lost my composure, sat down on the floor, and started to cry.

"Oh, Clary. What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

He didn't come near me, probably afraid I would hit him. Either that, or throw up on him, I thought dryly. Boys- terrified of throw up and crying girls.

After a while, I regained my composure enough to speak.

I softly said

"I'm pregnant, Jace."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it. **

In the silence that followed, you could hear a pin drop. Hell, you could hear Izzy singing two floors below.

Probably deciding my emotional well-being was more important than his fear of barf, he scooped me off the floor, and brought me to the bed. He gently took off my t-shirt and felt my slightly rounder-than-usual belly.

"How long have you known?"

"I figured it out this morning. I'm three months along, apparently. This afternoon, I finally stopped barfing enough to trust myself in my car."

"Ah."

He kissed my forehead, and got me one of his big t-shirts.

"Jace?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Will you, ah, take my jeans off? They're kinda tight now and I don't trust myself to sit up."

It was one of those rare occasions when he actually blushed. I sighed in relief once they were off. He put a pair of his sweatpants on me, and scooped me up in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs to watch a movie with the others."

"Oh, ok."

We went downstairs together, and when we got there, he set me down on the couch.

"Hey guys, want to watch a movie? Izzy, can you bring in an empty metal mixing bowl with you?"

I reddened slightly when I realized what the bowl was for.

They all tromped in.

"What's the mixing bowl for?"

Izzy asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Still getting used to being pregnant, and all."

I tossed casually. The effect was instantaneous.

Izzy dropped the bowl. Simon sat down on the floor with a thump. Alec choked on his soda and had to be banged on the back by a stunned Magnus.

Akward Pause

Suddenly, Magnus roared with laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one!"

Seeing Jace's and my expressions, he added, a trifle anxiously,

"You are, joking, right?"

Grinning, I lifted up my shirt and showed them the slight baby bump.

Another Akward Pause

This one was broken by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it."

Izzy grinned at me, then left me alone with the boys. One was glaring at me from his post on the floor. Alec was staring at Jace accusingly, the latter of which looked downright gleeful at their reactions. Magnus was staring at my bump, grinning.

"Why are you grinning?"

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, no other reason than I am looking forward to hearing about your parents reactions!"

"Well, shit."

That hadn't yet occurred to me. Apparently it hadn't occurred to Jace either. His smile was gone.

Of course that would be when Izzy came back, leading Robert Lightwood.

**Cliffhanger! How did you like it?**

**Reviews = Love**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dad."

Jace sounded nervous.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

This he added after seeing our faces.

"Ah, well, you see…"

Jace started tentatively.

"I'm expecting! Hi!"

Promptly after saying this, as if to prove my point, I barfed. On Jace. I couldn't help giggling.

First Robert looked stunned, but then he roared with laughter.

"Well, well. I hope you know I'm not telling Maryse!"

We all laughed, and then I realized that was _not_ a good idea. Jace and Simon both need showers now. Ah, well. Izzy won't mind. Both boys were shooting me murderous glares now. I decided that maybe _now_ it would be safe to laugh. Apparently not. Jace, Simon _and _Alec all need showers.

Robert decided leaving might be best.

"Ah… I'll come back tomorrow. Bye!"

He scrammed.

Magnus started to laugh, and Izzy joined him. I grinned, and Jace clamped a hand over my mouth.

We all proceeded to the showers.

**I will try to update soon! I am swamped with school and robotics, and am going away this weekend... So bear with me!**

**Reviews = Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a nice happy fun thing for you in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

I lay on an air mattress on Jace's floor, waiting for him to finish showering. When Jace came out of the bathroom I asked him if I could have a bath. He helped me undress to my last layer, and left me alone in the bathroom to finish undressing and get in. The water felt amazing…

I must have dozed off, because when I woke, the water was lukewarm. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I felt _much_ better. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I smiled. Jace lay sprawled on the bed, sound asleep, a small trickle of drool escaping his perfect lips. I grabbed my underthings and one of Jace's shirts and went back into the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, I tucked Jace under the covers and climbed in with him. He stirred and muttered, but I kissed his nose, and he stopped, a smile coming over his face. I smiled again, and promptly fell asleep.

"Claaaary! Wake up, love."

I hit a pillow in the general direction of the voice and rolled over. I was satisfied to hear an Oooomph! from Jace.

"Clary!"

He groaned

"Its 1:30, Firebird"

"Fine."

I sat up, and he immediately scooped me up.

"Jaaace!"

I squealed

"I have a surprise for you, so we should go soon, before Izzy comes and captures you to go shopping. She's determined to go today, you know."

I groaned and buried my face in his shoulder.

I could feel him chuckle, and then he started walking. His smooth gait was so relaxing, I would have fallen back asleep if he hadn't started tickling my ribs.

"Jace! Stop it! Ughhh!"

He laughed, and kissed my forehead.

"Not a chance, love."

I accepted the inevitable and started tickling him back.

"You don't want me to drop you…."

His voice trailed off hopefully.

"I trust you!"

I continued tickling him.

When we reached the garden at the top of the Institute, he set me down on a bench, suddenly serious.

"Clary…"

"Yeah, Jace?"

He looked at me, his eyes full of adoration and love.

"Clary, I have loved you forever. Unconsciously before I even met you. I always dreamed of a girl with red hair and green eyes. Truly red hair. Will you fulfill that dream… permanently?"

He held out a small red box. I opened it, and gasped.

It was a gold ring, with a Fire Opal heart. On each side of the heart was a sapphire swirl, and in the middle of the heart was a wavy ruby and a wavy gold topaz.

"The ruby and topaz is like our hair… Do you like it?"

I squealed and threw myself at him.

"Good! That will make telling our parents about the baby easier!"

I mock scowled at him, and then he kissed me. I sighed, and kissed him back.

**Did you like the ring? Hope so...**

**I know some of you want longer chapters, but I just don't have time... :(**

**Plus, I like leaving you with cliffys as much as possible... BWAHAHAHAHA**

**I will update when I get 5 reviews. Until then, no story for you. Thanks! **

**~alicat**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Ok, that's it. I am the world's biggest bitch. I'm so eternally sorry! I am giving you 4 chapters because I am the worst person ever. Please forgive me?**

"HE DID? CLARY THAT IS AMAZING!"

I'm pretty sure that the mundies all the way across the city heard her.

"Can't…. breathe…."

I choked against Izzy's hug.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy! You know what this means? Nieces and Nephews for me! Aaaand… Another shopping trip for wedding stuff!"

I sighed.

"Iz, we aren't having the wedding till after I have my baby."

"I know. I can't waaaaait! Now, let's go shopping!"

I sighed again, and prepared myself for torture.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, we were scheduled to tell our parents about our engagement and the baby. I put on my new green paisley short sundress and a pair of brown capris leggings. Izzy put my hair back in a French braid that went over my shoulder, and a gold headband with a large gold flower off to the side. **(A.N. I actually have this headband… my little sis gave it to me for Christmas 3 years ago, it is amazing)**

"Hi Clary, hon! Come on in you two!"

Mom greeted us at the door.

Nervously, Jace and I sat in the loveseat across from our respective parents. Jace awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Clary and I have two very important things to tell you today."

He began. Mom and Luke looked at each other nervously, and Robert looked like he was choking on laughter.

Jace picked up my left hand and showed them the ring.

"We're engaged!"

I said happily.

All four adults looked happy, though Mom also looked a bit sad at her only child growing up so fast. Luke and Robert shook Jace's hand, and Mom and Maryse hugged me.

"Um, the second thing is, ah…"

My voice trailed off awkwardly.

Jace took a deep breath.

"Clary's pregnant."

Robert finally let out his laughter. Luke looked like he wanted to go kill something, and Mom and Maryse sat there stunned, then squealed happily.

They came over and hugged me, Maryse chattering about how I would just _have_ to go shopping with her for baby things.

"You are as bad as Izzy! Now I know where she gets it from."

I said jokingly, relieved at their reactions.

Luke seemed to finally accept it, and came over and hugged me.

"You'll be a great mom, I know you will."

He said, smiling. He kissed the top of my head, which he hadn't done since I was 9. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried happy tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Stay here, daring. I will get you the usual."

Jace and I were at our favorite sidewalk café.

He kissed my forehead and departed for the register. I heard the door jingle and looked up. I instantly scowled. My _favorite_ bullies from school walked in. The sported the latest fashions in everything, and modestly dressed was as far from the truth as you could get. I groaned and hoped they didn't notice me. They didn't. I sighed in relief, but then scowled again as they spotted Jace. They walked up and started flirting with him. I knew Jace well enough to tell that he was nonplussed by the jerks. He said what looked like a goodbye, and headed over to our table. He smiled, kissed me, and patted my now very obvious bump. I heard gasps, and whirled around, Jace doing the same. The mean trio was standing there, looking shocked.

"Hey guys!"

I said innocently. Violet was the first to recover.

"Hi, Clarissa! We haven't seen you in a while!"

She smiled sickly sweet at me. Jace spoke up.

"Look, I have heard about you three."

They gasped, looking surprised and pleased.

"Through Clary's TEARS! Now get out before I do something we will all regret!"

I couldn't resist a last dig at them.

"I'll let you know when our baby is born! Ooooh, Jace, should we invite them to our wedding?"

He smiled down at me and kissed me.

"If it makes you happy, darling!"

Violet, Taya, and Mackenzie stormed out.

Jace and I laughed, and continued our breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. - I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs, last I checked, and I really don't think I need a TMI disclaimer, y'all aren't stupid. **

**ANOTHER 3 MONTHS LATER**

"Jace?"

He grunted, and rolled over to face me. I had spent the last few nights at the Institute so that Jace could be there for… you know.

"Jace!"

I gasped his name. He woke up pretty fast.

"Ok Clary, it's ok. Shhhhh."

He soothed me, stroking my forehead.

"I'm going to summon a Brother. I will be back in less than 5 minutes."

He darted out of the room, looking back at me with a panicked smile on his face.

The 5 minutes he was gone were infinite torture. I felt so alone. I felt a kiss on my head, and a body pressed against my back.

"I'm right here Clary. Right here. I won't leave you. Do you want me to sing to you?"

I nodded, and his heavenly voice sang into my ear, deep and rich and strong.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you... _

His soothing voice pored over me, calming me. Just as he finished the song, a knock sounded on the door, and Brother Enoch entered. I smiled, grateful to see him, instead of a Brother I hadn't even met. The next 2 hours were a blur, but then I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard: a small cry.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed happily. Nestled in my arms was a small, perfect entity that I had helped create. Jaeda was sound asleep, her tiny button nose twitching slightly.

_I will be back tomorrow to check on you._

Brother Enoch informed me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. Well and truly thank you."

I think he may have even smiled.

Jace kissed my forehead.

"You did it."

He said happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

I fake scowled at him. He laughed, and we shared a slightly more passionate kiss. A knock sounded at the door. Jace groaned in defeat.

"Come in."

The door burst open and Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke scrambled in.

"Can I see it? Can I hug it? Can I kiss it?"

Izzy demanded.

"You may see _her_, you may kiss _her_, but you can't hug her yet."

I smiled at Izzy's energy and excitement.

"Fine."

She pouted.

Mom, of course got to hold my new daughter first, then Jocelyn, then Luke, _then_ Izzy, then Magnus. Robert, Simon and Alec didn't quite feel comfortable yet. Jace took Jaeda after they had all finished oohing and ahhing over her, and she instantly fell asleep in her father's arms.

"You kno-o-o-ooow, that looks like a good idea!"

I yawned.

"Shoo, everyone!"

Izzy violently flapped her arms at everyone. She blew me a kiss, and followed them out. Jace carefully put our daughter in her crib, and then lay down next to me in the bed. Before you could say 'goodnight', I was asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**So... Those of you who even care are probably beyond pissed at me... My only excuses are my computer wouldn't load fanfiction forever, and you all know you can't update on iPods. Also, FRC kickoff was not to long ago so I am insanely busy... That and I'm really far behind on school... ANYWAY. If you don't know what FRC is you should check it out! I won't keep you any longer... **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Jace was watching me.

"Stalker!"

I mock hit him. He just laughed.

"Stalker I may be, but I'm you favorite stalker!"

I threw up my hands.

"8 in the morning and already egotistical!"

"Darling, I'm always egotistical."

"He's even egotistical about being egotistical."

I remarked in mock horror to no one in particular.

He kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling, my sweet?"

"Better than I have felt in quite a while. Much lighter."

"I wonder why?"

As if on cue, Jaeda began to squall.

"Someone's hungry."

Jace brought me Jaeda. He then turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Stay, please?"

He smiled, and sat down by my feet.

After I fed Jaeda, Jace scooped me up (despite my protests) and carried me downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already there, Izzy and Simon were setting the table, while Magnus and Alec were making pancakes (as well as making out). Everyone cheered when they saw me. I smiled and waved, playing superstar. Jaeda looked around the room, cross-eyed. Jace unceremoniously plonked me down in a chair, and seated himself next to me. He fed little bits of the pancake Alec had put ony plate into my mouth, until I swatted his hand away and finished the pancake myself.

After we finished, Izzy dropped a bomb.

"So Clary, when are we going shopping for your wedding dress?"

I choked on my orange juice, not unlike Alec when he found out I was pregnant. Jace vigorously thumped me on the back until I could breathe again.

"Fine... We can go in an hour."

"Kay!"

Iz agreed cheerfully.

Alec shot me a sympathetic look while Jace smirked.

"Can I come?"

Magnus asked hopefully.

"No."

Izzy said firmly.

"Girls day out."

Magnus pouted.

"You and Alec can take care of decorations though. Shoo Clary! Go get ready!"

I kissed Jace on the nose and told him to spend some bromance time with Simon. They went to watch Star Trek, much to Jace's displeasure.

* * *

**So how was it? I have a bunch written in my notebook I need to actually type out... Do you guys want me to do Simon and Jace's day? I am happy to :) If you do, do you want it in JPoV or SPoV? Lemme know on your way out! **

**alicat**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. So, here we go. Attempting JPoV and SPoV… It will probably be so awful you will run away screaming, but we will see. Ps- Jace's opinions are not my opinions, and neither are Simon's, particularly, I am just giving them the opinions I think they would have. **

**Would anyone mind if I started letting the characters swear a little more? It would enable me to personify Jace a little more, but I don't want to offend anyone. If you don't want to put your answer for all the world to see, just shoot me a PM. **

JPoV

Why Star Trek? Why? I mean, I love Clary, but this has got to be the nerdiest movie ever… Ugh. I groaned and shot Simon a look.

"Can we watch something else?"

"Nope."

I threw a pillow at his head. It didn't miss. Jace Herondale _never_ misses.

"Ow!"

Simon squeaked from under the pillow.

"Dang Jace, that hurt!"

"Deal"

I smirked.

"You wanna watch Star Trek? Okay. I wanna throw pillows? Okay."

"Fine."

He griped.

"Why are we even doing this?"

"Because your fiancée wanted us to, who is, coincidentally, my best friend."

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Why don't we go train? That is so much more fun."

"Beg to differ."

Simon replied.

"At least we will finish this one, and then I can show you the wonders of Spongebob?"

"No. Absolutely not."

Simon groaned.

"What DO you want to do?"

"Train."

"Besides that?"

"You probably do not want the mental images."

I smirked. His eyes grew wide.

"You did NOT just go there."

"So what if I did? She is my fiancée."

"Oh, angel."

Simon buried his face in the pillow I had thrown at him earlier.

I laughed at his nausea.

"It's not like you and Izzy don't."

"Well, yeah, but how would you feel if I said something like that?"

"Well, I would run and barf and then murder you."

I replied, beginning to see where he was going with this.

"Well then how do you think I feel about Clary?"

"She isn't your sister."

"Izzy isn't yours, I may point out."

I walked into that one. Scrambling to recover my slip, I answered

"Well I have lived with her longer."

"Technically, we have lived with our 'sisters' the same amount of time."

"Fine."

I grumbled.

"Why is the movie still playing? Aren't movies like an hour and a half, usually? This has been playing for that long."

"Because,"

Simon smirked

"It is a two and a half hour movie"

"Kill me now."

I whined.

"Another HOUR of this?"

"Yep. Deal, Herondale"

I sighed, and resigned myself to some very in-depth nail care for the next hour.

SPoV

"FINALLY"

Jace roared

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't believe you."

"That was THE WORST two and a half hours of my life."

"I highly doubt that, Drama Queen."

I waited to see his response.

"What… what did you just call me?"

He spluttered.

"Drama Queen."

"I AM A MAN!"

"You are not, you are Drama Queen."

Jace huffed indignantly

"That."

He said

"Is Izzy's position. NOT. MINE."

"I'm sure she's happy to co-rule"

I picked up my phone to text her.

"NOOOOOO"

Jace bellowed

"You know, Jace"

I began casually

"The fact that you are being so adamant proves my point. The liar is always adamant that he is truthful, the coward quick to say he is courageous. All that."

"Idiot."

Jace replied passionately.

"I may be a drama king, but no way in hell am I a drama queen."

I rolled my eyes

"Whatever Herondale. We will settle this when the girls come back."

"How long did they say they were going to be gone?"

"Well, they left at ten this morning, so probably around four or five."

Jace groaned

"Another FOUR HOURS alone with you? That. Is. Awful."

Now it was my turn to chuck a pillow at his head. It nailed him on the nose, much to my pleasure.

"LEWIS"

He roared

I laughed, and ran upstairs.

He ran after me, armed with pillows.

I, however, had a secret.

For times such as these, I had an emergency stash of water balloons, and snowballs.

Jace's head appeared at my door, only to be hit with a water balloon.

The look on his face…. I ran.

We chased each other, each losing, then winning a little each time, until both of our stomachs were roaring at us so indignantly that we called truce to go eat.

With some surprise, we noticed that it was already two.

"Ungh."

Jace groaned.

"Jace the mighty and awesome and all powerful is going to take a shower."

I rolled my eyes, but let it slide. We were both desperately in need of a shower.

-_-_-_-_-After Showers-_-_-_-_-

JPoV

Simon and I met up in the living room after our showers.

"Jace?"

Simon said seriously.

I sensed that now was not a time to joke, so I put away my sarcasm.

"What, Lewis?"

"Ooookay… I have no idea how to say this, so I'm going to vomit words at you."

_Uh oh. Is Izzy pregnant?_

I nodded at him

"Speak"

He took a deep breath

"IwanttomarryIzzyandamaskingyouforpermissionbecausesheisnotongoodtermswithherfatherandIwillaskAlectooIloveherpleasesayyes"

"Come again?"

I asked.

He took another deep breath and said

"I want to marry Izzy and I'm asking for your permission because she is not on good terms with her father. I am planning on asking Alec for his permission as well. I love her very much, please say yes!"

I was shocked. Stunned. Speechless.

"Um"

I said intelligently

"Okay, Simon. You have my blessing. Just, harm one cell of her body and you will cease to exist."

He stood there, stunned as I had been a moment before.

Then, the biggest grin I had ever seen spread across his face. He whooped and jumped.

I smiled at his joy. He obviously loved Izzy very much.

"Jace."

He said, still grinning.

"You have just made me so unimaginably happy. Thank you, Jace."

Those words were so heartfelt, I was amazed.

"You… You are welcome, Lewis."

A content silence settled over us, and we curled up in the library, each doing his own thing.

-_-_-_-_-Two and a half hours pass-_-_-_-_-

I woke in half-light to kisses peppering my face.

"I missed you Jace"

Clary said happily

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her, tangling my fingers in that amazing hair of hers.

When we broke apart from our kiss, she giggled.

"I'm guessing you missed me too?"

"You can bet on it."

I said.

"How was Jaeda?"

She asked.

"I have no idea."

I said

"Magnus and Alec aren't back yet."

"Oh, okay."

She replied.

"How was your bro time?"

"It was… interesting."

I answered honestly. I was sworn to secrecy about Simon planning on proposing, unfortunately.

"Let's go eat dinner, I'm staaaaarving!"

I chuckled, and we stood up to go eat.

**And that's a wrap. Longest chapter yet! I plan on this being a very long story, at least fifty chapters, so plenty more coming. Hopefully this wasn't too painful… So, Simon's going to try to get Alec's blessing in the next chapter. How should he propose to Izzy? Please leave thoughts on your way out.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I was so happy, I didn't know that many people cared enough to review! Also, to the reviewer who asked what Jaeda looked like, and everyone else for that matter, I am so sorry I forgot to put that in, I will have it in the next chapter when Magnus and Alec get back with her.**

**I will update as soon as possible, but life is still hectic, so bear with me :)  
**

**thanks in advance for any reviews I get!**

**alicat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys...**

**This chapter is going to be quite short because we had a huge snowstorm yesterday and I shoveled our driveway and I cant even move without my back and shoulders charlie horsing... Excuses Excuses Excuses, I know, but just wanted to let you know :)**

**Also, I was shocked at how many reviews I got, you guys have no idea how happy I am that you like my story and care enough to review :)**

**WARNING: Contains CoHF spoilers.**

**I guess I should do disclaimers...**

**I don't own it. Sadly.**

Clary PoV

I was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. And we had only been to one store. For lingerie. Really? We are shopping for WEDDING STUFF Izzy... sigh.

I missed Jace. I missed Jaeda. I missed Simon. I even missed Church.

"Izzy..."

She bounced over to me holding two Cokes, and handed one to me.

I took it gratefully and took a sip. Ahhhhh...

"What Clary?"

She was practically exploding with energy.

"One. Please stop acting like Alice. Two. Can we actually look for my wedding dress?"

We were going to meet Maia, Lily and Emma to go shopping for bridesmaid stuff in 2 hours, in time to grab some pizza for a few minutes.

"Who's Alice?"

Izzy tilted her head at me.

"She is a HIGHLY ENERGETIC vampire from Twilight"

"Ah. Cool!"

Izzy bounced off to throw out her empty coke cup. Wait. Empty? Oh boy. Incoming sugar rush...

Fortunately, she channeled her energy into finding the perfect dress. (**A.N. I will describe it later, I have it all planned out, but the description needs to be in a different place :) )**

I glanced at the clock. How had two hours passed?

"Izzy we need to go meet the others."

"Okay..."

She sighed reluctantly. She was trying on dresses, and well... Izzy does love her dresses.

We ordered pizza, and sat down at a table to eat. Soon, the others strolled up.

"Hey guys!"

Maia greeted happily. She had been so happy and at peace since she and Bat had gotten together. It was wonderful to see.

"Hey."

I grinned at them through my mouthful of mushroom and black olive pizza. Yes I do like that combination.

Lunch passed all to quickly, and soon it was back to the stores.

Fortunately, it 'only' took us 3 hours to find dresses of the same design but different colors that flattered each girl. Lily and I had become fast friends, so she was one of my bridesmaids.

"Can we go home now?"

I whined. My feet hurt and I missed Jace and Jaeda even more then I had earlier.

"Fine."

Izzy huffed.

I was out of that mall in 30 seconds flat.

We grabbed a taxi and headed to the institute, saying our farewells to the other three. Emma was staying with Mom and Luke because she needed a mommy figure while the adoption papers went through before she could move in with Julian and his uncle and siblings.

The instant the taxi pulled up to the Institute, I was out the car running up to the door. I ran into the library, and saw Jace curled up, sound asleep. I placed feather-light kisses all over his face. He stretched and yawned. Upon seeing me, he grinned and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me happily, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"I'm guessing you missed me too?"

I giggled.

"You can bet on it."

He said, his voice low and scratchy with sleep.

"How was Jaeda?"

I asked, anxious to see my baby.

"I have no idea. Alec and Magnus aren't back yet."

My shoulders slumped.

"Oh. Okay. How was your bro time?"

"It was... interesting."

I kissed his nose and laughed.

"Let's go eat dinner. I'm staaaaarving!"

He chuckled, and stood up, slinging me around to his back. I squealed in surprise.

"Jaaace!"

He laughed outright this time, and we went to go eat.

**So was it good? Bad? Did I give you a migraine from the awfulness? Let me know on your way out!**

**I know I added a bit at the end there that wasn't in the JPoV chapter, but I felt like it needed to be there. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**alicat**


	13. Chapter 13

**So how have y'all been? I will be updating kinda infrequently until April, robotics INSANITY TIME still, and a bunch of 4-H stuff. Also my LOVELY school is not easy right now. You don't need to hear me whining though... On with the story!**

Clary PoV

Jace was going to MURDER Izzy and I... You will never guess what we are having for supper. Yep. Yep. and YEPPPP!

Alec and Magnus were in on it too... basically everyone except Jace. He had it coming after all those tickles the other night...

**So... who can guess what they are having for dinner? Shoutouts to anyone who guesses... If I get three (or more hint hint) reviews in the next two hours I will post a real chapter (I am such a mean person) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Don't kill me for not updating, my mom kicked me off the computer...**

**Shoutouts to AnnieBea, DieHardSolangeloShipper, and ILOVECLACE. **

**So I have been thinking about this story, and I have so many ideas... I am planning on making this at least 100 chapters, maybe more... Should be done by the time I'm out of high school right? Just kidding... I have no idea.**

Jace PoV

We sat down for dinner, and it smelled AMAZING. Like WOAH I MUST EAT NOW. We eagerly dug in, and for a while the only sounds were contented chewing. After we had finished the meal, I leaned back in my chair.

"That was amazing!"

I let out a loud belch

"Jace!"

Clary giggled and swatted my arm. Before she could remove her hand, I grabbed it, pulling her towards me so our noses were touching. I then let out a louder belch, right in her face.

We all laughed, except for Clary. She very sweetly said

"Jace?"

"Yes love?"

This couldn't be good. Clary never said things very sweetly.

Everyone at the table suddenly started laughing harder.

"Guys?"

I asked, feeling like I was missing a joke, and Jace Herondale NEVER misses jokes.

"You liked dinner right Jace?"

"Yeah it was awesome... Why?"

"Well,"

She said, smirking at me

"It may or may not have been roasted duck."

"That's what she said."

I snorted, not wanting to believe her.

"I will prove it to you."

She took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen, where she pulled a package out of the trash. The package said... THAT WORD.

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY"

I bellowed.

She collapsed to the kitchen floor, shrieking in hysterics. I could her roars of laughter from the dining room as well.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"

"This,"

Clary gasped through her laughter

"Is why you don't tickle me when I need to pee really bad. It's a little thing called revenge"

I sighed.

My stomach rolled, and I bolted for the bathroom.

Even louder laughter could now be heard.

This was going to be a long night.

**So how was it? I kind of ran out of inspiration for this part at the end there, you can probably tell. Don't attack me for it's shortness, pretty please. **

**I have some exciting news! Last night at 12 pm, our robot went into it's bag. It is almost done, just a bit more programming! You guys probably don't care but I am super excited because this was my first year on the team. So yeah... cool stuff**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to tell me what you thought on your way out!**


	15. Don't Kill Me it's an AN

**Oh my gosh guys... feel free to stab me to near death... I am so so sorry I haven't been updating AGAIN, I need to get my act together and update soon, right now I am overwhelmed and kinda depressed. I just got back from two robotics competitions, I have a big 4-H event this Saturday that I still have quite a bit to do for, and I'm behind on school again. Also, a dear family member recently passed away, and I'm struggling with that quite a bit. Please please bear with me, and I will try to get my butt in action next week.**

**Thanks for understanding :)**

**alicat**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys... *insert sheepish smile* I told you I would update last week and it's, well, not last week. I am sooooo sorry :( I am giving you guys two chapters to make up for it because I feel like I abandon this periodically. I am going to try to get on a schedule, but my mom just broke her toe so I am helping out more around the house until she's better, which means less time on the computer to do school and stuff... Thanks for sticking with me, and you guys have no idea how much your positive reviews encourage me :) You guys rock.** **Okay here's the story... please enjoy :) **

_2 WEEKS LATER_

_ClaryPoV_

"You look gorgeous, even without makeup, Clary."

Izzy told me sincerely.

My wedding dress was strapless with a princess neckline. The bodice was fitted, and it clung to me perfectly. The front of the dress stopped just above my knees, and sloped to the floor in the back. The whole skirt was gathered at the top to make it full. In the front, where the dress stopped, gold, thickly woven flowered lace lowered the hemline to a few inches above my ankles. The lace also created a small train in the back. The dress material was a gold sparkly satin, and I had a thin gold belt slung around my waist. I was wearing a pair of gold strappy sandals, with a 3-inch wedge heel. The strappy part of the shoes came to just below my knees. I also had a pair of gold elbow-length fingerless gloves, with a lace stripe winding from the top of the glove to taper off to a point ending at the base of my pointer finger. Runes of love and fortitude (and a hidden agility because I'm a klutz) decorated my pale skin.

Izzy turned and looked at the clock.

"Time to get you to Magnus' for your hair and makeup!"

She made a portal, and we stepped through.

"Come on in!"

Magnus greeted us at the door.

I walked in and sat down at the vanity in Magnus' and Alec's room, preparing myself for the worst.

Two hours later Magnus cheerfully announced,

"You can look now!"

I walked to the mirror, and gasped.

My eyes were outlined with eyeliner and mascara. Gold eyeshadow faded to red, which reached out almost an inch, giving me vibrant smoky eyes. Where there was red eyeshadow, gold eyeliner made sparkly swirls. I would have thought that would be so much makeup, but it actually looked perfect, highlighting my green eyes and red hair. Oh, my hair! It looked amazing.

It was piled on top of my head in a perfect messy bun, held in place with gold bobby pins. Little curls fell at the back of my neck and some tumbled around my face, framing it perfectly. A little (gold) tiara sat just in front of the messy bun, and my veil hung from the front of the tiara.

I threw my arms around Magnus in a huge hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

He smiled down at me, his cat eyes glittering happily.

"It's your special day, I am only contributing to your natural beauty. Shall we go back to the Institiute?"

I nodded, and we portaled back.

Izzy was my Matron of Honor, while Lily and Maia were my bridesmaids, and Emma (although she was a bit old for it) was the flower girl. Alec and Simon (at my insistence) were both grooms, and Julian (although he too was old for it) was the ring and stele bearer. Magnus, as High Warlock of Brooklyn, was marrying us.

Izzy was wearing a shimmery floor length medium blue gown, which looked radiant on her. Her hair was perfectly straight and let down, a small twist held in place by a silver bobby pin on her right side. Maia had on a violet dress that complemented her cinnamon-colored skin perfectly, her hair left down in its poofy curls. Lily's dress was a vibrant red, perfect with her dark hair bloodred lips and white skin, while her hair was done in a waterfall braid. Emma had a bright pink dress that looked incredible with her blue eyes and blonde hair, which was back in a french braid with strands hanging down on either side of her face.

"You look amazing!"

Izzy rushed up to hug me, and the other three followed suit.

Magnus smiled and excused himself to get ready.

A knock sounded on the door, and Jocelyn walked in. She kissed my forehead.

"How are you honey?"

I took a minute to asses my emotions.

"I guess I'm a little nervous, but mainly happy and excited. I love Jace so much... I will have no regrets ever, I know that."

She smiled.

"As it should be. I'm going to go sit down know, my feet are hurting,"

She guestered at the heels she was wearing.'

"You have about ten minutes, although if Jace had his way it would be right now. I swear that boy is going to explode with happiness."

She kissed my forehead again, and exited, smiling at my friends.

I turned to them, a thought tickling in the back of my head. I pushed it aside for now, I could worry about it later.

"Thanks for doing this with me."

I smiled at them.

"You are thanking us? We get to be a big part of one of the most special days of your life, and you are thanking us?"

Izzy enveloped me in a hug, careful not to crush or ruin anything.

I smiled tearily.

"Love you guys!"

We all hugged eachother, and then the tissues came out.

**Alright, give me a minute to type up the wedding and reception, and it will be up for you guys! Thanks for reading, and a review on the way out would be awesome :)**

**alicat**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay don't really need an AN here since I'm doing two chapters in a row and this is the second. Wait a minute... why is this here then? Okay ignore me and my weirdness :P Enjoy!**

The five of us walked down the hallway to the staircase where I would enter. I took a deep breath; the nerves had hit. Izzy, mind reader as always, hugged me.

"Clary, it will be amazing. Besides, the only big difference in wedded couple and not wedded couple is if you are married, Luke will want to strangle Jace a _little_ less if you get pregnant again."

I laughed.

"Too true."

We all chuckled. The staircase came into view, where Luke was waiting for us. He was going to give me away, as he was my father in everything but blood.

"Ready?"

He smiled at me, the wrinkles around his eyes scrunching kindly.

"Yep."

He took my arm, and we fell into 'formation'.

Emma opened the double doors leading into the sanctuary, (we had the wedding there so that the Downworlders could attend), and we started in. As soon as I entered, there was a collective gasp. Jace's eyes stayed on mine the whole time I was walking towards him. His golden eyes were pools of happiness and excitement. The wedding was a blur of hapiness, until it came time to say our vows. Jace said his first.

"Clary, I was a mess before I met you. I didn't really care whether I lived or died, until that night in Pandemonium. Your innocent green eyes blazing with fury and confusion as we killed the demon changed my heart. When I found you scared and alone in the rain, I knew. I knew that you would be forever mine. I knew that I loved you, and I love you still, more than I ever thought possible to love. Clary, you hold my heart in those perfect hands, and I know that there is no safer place."

We were both crying by the time he finished. I took a deep breath, and said mine.

"Jace, that night at Pandemonium changed my life, and I would never go back. It was the night I met you. You, with your blazing eyes, your cocky smirk, and your confident posture bewitched me. Later, as I interacted with you, I couldn't stand your ego, but you fascinated me. I fell for you, hard and fast. You are my universe Jace, and there is no way I could live without you."

We were both messes of happy emotion and overwhelming love. Jace tenderly took the stele from Julian, and drew the marriage runes on me. I smiled up at him, and took the stele. I drew marriage runes on him as well, and we finally, finally, finally kissed. Kissing him was like a breath of fresh air in a desert sandstorm, a calm patch in stormy seas, there were really no words.

The wedding over, I went and changed into my reception dress, also cleaning off my smeared makeup. Izzy quickly outlined my eyes and put mascara and a hint of dark green eyeshadow on me, as well and some coral blush and lip gloss. My reception dress was pale green, knee length, with a billowy skirt. It had a scooped neck, which was edged with soft gold ribbon that tied around the back of my neck, sundress style. The bodice of the dress was beaded in a swirl pattern, with dark green beads, as well as a hem of the same beads on the bottom of my dress. I kept the shoes on, as they matched the ribbon.

As soon as I entered the reception, Jace picked me up and twirled me around.

"Jaceeee! Put me down!"

I giggle-squealed. He chuckled, kissed my cheek, and sent me off to see my teary mother.

As I walked over to her, I thought back to 3 short months ago, when I was 8 months pregnant with Jace's and my precious daughter.

_I had been drawing in my room while Jace worked out (he said he was above training). I finished my sketch and went to find him. I opened the door and went in to the training room. Jace, hearing the noise, turned around. He saw me, smiled, and walked over._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_I pouted_

_"Can't I just come to see the best shadowhunter to grace the century? Who also happens to be my fiancee?"_

_Instead of making some smart remark about being the best shadowhunter in millennia, not just a century, he asked_

_"Do you really think I am? The best, that is?"_

_His voice lowered and trembled a bit. I took his sweaty hand and walked with him over to the bench. He sat down, and I curled up (as much as I could) in his sweaty lap. _

_"Jace, you are. You have the extra angel blood, for one thing. That however, does not define you. What defines you is your love, kind or passionate, your passion for fighting for what is good and right and just, what defines you is the mistakes that make you a better person, teaches you to care a little more every day, what defines you is your ability to learn, to be curious afresh every day, what defines you, above all else, Jace, is all of those things, combined with your wonderful, sarcastic, loving self. Your soul is important, and it is your precious heart that houses it. Jace, you may be frustrating, you may make mistakes, but I love you. More than I thought it was possible to love. You are mine and I am yours, and this-"_

_I gestured to my stomach _

_"-proves it. Jace, you are amazing because you are you. You aren't afraid to be yourself. I love you, so, so much, Jace."_

_He stared at me in awe._

_"Clary-"_

_I wasn't done yet, though._

_"I know you are worried for the fate of this child, Angel knows I am, but you will be an amazing dad. You are loving, kind, and supportive. We will work through this together. Just always remember, you are an amazing person and I love you with all my heart."_

_The instant I finished, he crushed me against his sweaty body, his face buried in my shoulder. I felt hot liquid leak onto my shoulder and I realized with a start he was crying. What had I said wrong? Just as I started to get really worried, he inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. He picked his head up and smiled at me tearfully. _

_"That,"_

_He said_

_"Was beautiful. You always know just what to say. That night in the lake-"_

_I blushed, remembering that night..._

_"-and now, and countless other times. Clary, every time I worry that I have become like Valentine, or will be a father like him, you reassure me. I don't know what I would do without you Clary. You are my whole world, and I love you."_

_With that, he pulled me against him even more in a kiss. It tasted salty, of his sweat and tears. The kiss was so full of fiery passion but yet so tender and loving I wondered at it. It was a magic that took love so intense, it would burn down the universe and still be there in full force. Ors was a special kind of love. One of beauty, one of terror. One of forgiveness, one of hate. One of intense joy, one of intense sorrow. We were so close, the very molecules of our souls must fuse if we were to be any closer. We are completely and utterly in love, and I am just fine with that. _

The reception was a blur. I laughed, danced, and ate the night away. After it was over, we headed back to the Institute. I was exhausted, well and truly. As Jace and I climbed into bed, he said

"Goodnight, Mrs. Herondale."

A thrill went through me at his words.

"Goodnight, Mr. Herondale."

I said, my voice husky. Jace kissed my forehead and we both fell into a deep, content sleep.

**So... what did y'all think? Longest chapter! That flashback... I'm pretty proud of that lol.**

**Review, please? **

**alicat**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys... So sorry it took me so long to update... I kinda got pretty sick (twice) and have been insanely busy. I have more excuses but who has time for that crap, anyway? I am kinda mad that I updated two really long chapters over a month ago and have gotten zero reviews... I'm going to update anyway, but I would really like at least one or two. Can you guys do that for me? I know you (hopefully) want the next chapter so... here goes! Warning, this chapter is quite innuendo-y. It is T, I'm just letting you know in advance ;)**

CPoV

The next morning we awakened... to silence. Where was Jaeda? I jumped out of bed in a panic, Jace close behind me, and ran downstairs. We burst into the library to see... Izzy holding none other than my baby.

"Goodness children!"

Magnus admonished from where he sat, snuggling with Alec, and entertaining Jaeda with rainbow glitter falling from his fingertips.

"You look like madmen!"

"Waking up to find your daughter missing tends to do that to you!"

I snap.

Magnus' tone softens.

"I'm sorry Clary. I guess we didn't think that all the way through."

"Besides,"

Izzy adds, smirking

"We figured you would be... busy... last night."

My face heats up and I seek refuge in Jace's shirt. He chuckles, the sound rumbling up and down his body.

"Wouldn't want to expose our daughter at such a young age, would we, darling?"

"But we didn't even..."

My voice trailed off as I realized arguing was pointless.

"Sure you didn't..."

Magnus smirks.

"We all heard you."

Izzy and Simon -whom I hadn't even noticed was here- turned identical shades of red. Alec took one look at their faces, and, muttering angrily, excused himself. We soon heard retching sounds from the bathroom. Magnus winked at us and went to go comfort Alec.

Simon no longer looked embarrassed. Now he just looked scared. Jace glared daggers at him, muttering about rusty forks and something that sounds extraordinarily like "ducking glass mole".

"Now Jace,"

I say, as I rubbed his shoulders,

"It's nothing we, um... Never mind."

I say, once again, my face matched my hair perfectly.

"Did my Clary almost talk about our sex life?"

He asked, all thoughts of castrating Simon gone.

I buried my face in his chest. Again.

"Clary, keep that face up north in public please!"

Iz teases me.

"I WAS NOT... Oh never mind."

At that moment Jordan and Maia walk into the room.

"What was Clary not doing? And why is Alec barfing up his toenails in the bathroom? He isn't pregnant is he? I always told those two to use protection..."

Jordan's voice trails off and he shakes his head sadly.

"By the Angel, Jordan!"

Izzy snaps.

"Can you be appropriate, or even knock it down to PG-13 for once?"

"I would rather knock up Maia."

He gleefully replies.

Izzy throws her hands up and storms out, proclaiming

"Raziel, save us all!"

Maia glares at Jordan and storms out as well.

Jordan looks at us somewhat sheepishly, and then walks over to Jaeda, whom I am now holding.

"And you, cutie!"

He pinches her cheek.

"You are getting cuter every day."

"Angel save us, he's IMPRINTED on MY DAUGHTER! Oh Bella, I feel your pain!"

I moan, sinking into the nearest armchair.

Jace and Jordan look confused but Simon bursts into laughter.

I look at him, and we both loose it. Within 30 seconds I have thrown Jaeda into Jace's arms, and Simon and I are laying on the floor laughing hopelessly. Why it was so funny, I have no idea.

Izzy bursts into the room, whip uncoiled.

"I heard screaming."

She declared. Then her gaze landed on Simon and I, and she sighed.

"Why don't we go to Taki's? Alec is feeling better, and none of us have had breakfast."

We all agree, and head upstairs to get ready, Simon and I still chuckling. I open the door to our bedroom, Jace close behind, and when we see what is in our room, we both stop in our tracks. I'm not sure what Jace's reaction was, but I scream at the top of my lungs.

**So... what did y'all think? **

**Who (or what) is in their room?**

**Was it funny to you at all (personally I quite enjoyed writing it). **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Leave a review on your way out pleeeeaaase!**

**alicat**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for my month of nonexistence :3**

**This chapter is a bit of a downer, but the next one will be better, I promise :)**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story!**

There is a woman, a complete stranger, sitting on our bed. Seeing us, she jumps to her feet, a relieved look spreading across her face. It's then that I notice she is holding a small bundle. My previously angry face softens as I see that it is a small baby, a little boy. He has soft curly blonde hair, and piercing violet eyes. I then return my attention to the woman.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our room?"

She sat down again, starting to cry softly.

"My name is Alicia Bowmark. This is Graysen Bowmark. His father is dead. I am dying. A demon attacked our home, killing my husband and daughter in the process. The demon's stinger lodged in my side, and I have 16 hours to live. I have heard of you two, and was told you are wonderful, caring people. Please, I beg of you, take Graysen and raise him as your own. The Clave has approved this plan, all they need is your consent. Please."

Tears rose to my eyes at the sad story, and I hastily wiped my eyes.

"Ja- Jace and I will talk about it, excuse us a minute."

I smiled kindly at the woman.

Jace and I stepped into the next room, shutting the door softly closing it behind us.

"Jace-"

"We should take the boy."

I threw my arms around him.

"I was hoping you'd think so."

"We do need to talk to her about money to at least help with raising the child, and his inheritance when he's older, and if she wants him to know he's adopted."

He added, always thinking ahead.

I nodded my agreement, and we stepped back into the room where Alicia was.

"Alicia,"

I began,

"We have decided that we will adopt Graysen. However,"

She gasped happily, her eyes still sparkling with tears, but there was a peace settled on her face now.

"However, we do need to work out a few technicalities."

"Of course."

She nodded.

"Anything you ask."

"One,"

Jace spoke up,

"Would you ever like Graysen to be informed of the fact that he is adopted?"

She pondered the question for a moment and then gave her reply.

"I think that you will know what is right. If you feel it would be right for him to know, please do tell him. If you feel that it would only wound him, or he could not handle it, I have no desire to do that to him."

Jace nodded, and I smiled at her.

"Two,"

I began,

"Do you have any inheritance set up for him?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"He will receive our home and moneys when he enters the adult world. We have it set up so that a large portion of the money will take care of college, and a small apartment for a few years. There will be $10,000 left for him to do what he chooses with, although I hope that you two will give him guidance."

I nodded my approval.

"Three,"

Jace spoke again,

"Is there any money set aside to help us with his infant needs?"

She shook her head apologetically.

"Unfortunately, that is one thing we didn't prepare for, I am terribly sorry."

I waved away her concerns.

"No worries, we will work it out."

"Just a few more things we have to ask."

She nodded again, wincing slightly as she touched her side.

"How old is he?"

"He is 10 months old, his birthday is August 12th. I have his birth certificate with me, along with his medical records."

She handed us a folder full of papers.

"Thank you, Alicia."

Jace kindly said to her.

"No. Thank YOU. I never want to have to die and leave him, but at least I know he will be given the best life possible with you two."

Tears started streaming down her face again, and I moved to hug her. Jace comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. Suddenly, a spasm rocked her body and she cried out in pain. I hastily took Graysen and gently deposited him in Jaeda's crib. Jace helped her lay down, both of us watching her concernedly. A look of peace overtook her face, and she relaxed.

"Te..tell Graysen, if you so choose, I loved him more than he could ever know, and that I will always be with him. Thank you both, so much."

A smile slid onto her lips, and her eyes fluttered shut, her last breath leaving her nose.

Even though I had only known this woman for an hour, I began to cry.

Jace gathered me into his arms, and together we mourned for the lost family, grateful that we could save one small child from a terrible fate.

**So... what did you think? Let me know!**

**alicat**


	20. AN That I Forgot About

**THERE IS A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS PLEASE READ THAT**

**So, I just wanted to put in a quick A.N. that I forgot in the chapter *grins sheepishly***

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Each one makes me squeal and tell all my friends my fanfic got another review. You guys are all so encouraging and nice, and I appreciate that so much. I would love some constructive criticism, because as you have probably noticed I'm not a jaw-dropping writer like some of y'all ;) **

**Would you guys like it if I replied to reviews in the A.N. at the end of chapters, or would none of you ever bother reading it? Just let me know in a pm or something. **

**Once again, you guys are the best and without you, this story would have long since been deleted. **

**big cyber hugs to everyooooone!**

**alicat**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... *hides face in pillow* I am soooo sorry for the, what? two months? between updates... I have like a shit ton of excuses that nobody cares about, but the major ones are I have been super depressed, and on top of that, my bfog who I have been crushing on forever, (and he knew) and he was crushing on me too, went and got himself a girlfriend. On top of that it's one of the few people I know that I truly dislike. So it's kinda harsh, and he's so freaking oblivious he can't even see it's killing me (probably a good thing). So yeah... anyone up for chocolate ice cream and multiple chick flicks while I cry? Oh yeah and one of my other best friends is moving and starting public school (she and I were both homeschooled up until now. sigh.) oh andddd I had surgery. And my sister currently hates me. So life is a bitch. Anyway, you guys really didn't need to know all that. So I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

CPoV

After a few minutes, we collected ourselves, and Jace went to call the Silent Brothers. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself some food. Izzy was there, getting something out of the fridge.

"Hey Clary!"

She sing-songed cheerfully. She picked up her head to look at me and her smile dropped instantly.

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed, carefully choosing my answer.

"Yes, and no. Jace and I will tell you all at dinner."

She looked at the clock, and sighed when she saw it was only 5:32.

"Alright, Clary."

She hugged me, and exited the kitchen, leaving the smell of sweet orange blossom and spicy cinnamon in her wake. I sighed again, and went upstairs to check on my sleeping kids. Kids! Suddenly, it hit me that I now had two little angels to love and care for. I was overwhelmed, but I knew Jace, and Jocelyn, and Luke, and Maryse, and everyone else would be there to love and support us. Comforted by that thought, I continued up the stairs.

When I reached the room where the two of them were in the crib, I internally awwwwed at them. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. Graysen was sprawled out on his back, he was a big baby for just 10 months old. Jaeda was nestled into his side, her head resting on his chest, with one of his arms draped across her. Just as I pocketed my phone, Jace opened the door and slipped in. When he saw the two of them, a smile spread across his face. He pulled me to him, and kissed the top of my head. I sighed contentedly, and breathed in his intoxicating scent. After a while, he pulled away and guestured at the door, indicating he wanted to talk to me but didn't want to disturb the babies. We slipped out the door, and walked down the hall together.

"I ran into Izzy, she asked what was up, and I told her we'd tell them all at dinner. I hope that's okay."

"Perfect."

Jace kissed my cheek, and glanced at his watch.

"We have a little over an hour until dinner. Whatever shall we do?"

He shot me a coy look and tossed me over his shoulder. I giggled into his hair, and he raced down the hall to our room.

*Dinner Time*

Jace and I each scooped up a baby, and headed down the stairs to the dining room. I tickled Graysen under the chin, and he giggled and rubbed his face against my shoulder. I giggled too, and he smiled at me, a tooth poking through his bottom gum.

"Jace look! Graysen has a tooth! Graysen, smile for daddy!"

I tickled his chin again, and he giggled in Jace's direction.

"Look at you! Such a big boy, with your first tooth already!"

Jace cooed, bopping him on the nose.

Jaeda awoke in his arms, opening her tiny pink mouth in a yawn.

"Awe, hi sweetie! Do you need some attention too?"

I kissed the fuzz growing on the top of her head. Her little rosebud lips curled in a small smile, her eyes crinkling at the edges, just like Jace's always did.

"It's so cute how she smiles the exact same way you do Jace, except she doesn't show her teeth... yet."

I laughed softly, so happy at our small family. He smiled down at me softly, his joy plain on his face.

We reached the dining room, where Izzy was waiting, clearly very curious as to what had happened in the Institute this morning.

"I invited Magnus and Jocelyn and Luke for dinner since you- "

She cut off mid sentence as she saw Graysen in my arms.

"Did you have another baby?!"

"No, he is part of what we are going to explain in a few minutes."

I sighed, knowing that we'd be very busy answering questions tonight.

* * *

**So I could have gone further, but I'm being tickled off the computer xD. I'll write more as soon as I can, promise promise promise. Yell at me and stab me with your pitchforks so I'll get off my ass and actually follow through with that :P**

**Please pretty please let me know how you liked it, I could really use anything good I can get right now.**

**Hugs for all of you!**

**alicat**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Look at me go haha it must be late *looks at clock* well I didn't need sleep anyway... So I realized that Simon got Jace's blessing but not Alec's even though I said he would... Oops :$ Soooooo I'll just put that it soon, but this chappie will be the family dinner. Hopefully y'all will enjoy!**

* * *

JPoV

We enterted the dining room, ignoring the obvious stares from everyone as they caught sight of Graysen. I made sure Clary and I were seated next to each other, just so we could help each other out. We each took a baby in our lap, as there weren't enough high chairs to go around. Maryse, being the wonderful cook and hostess that she is, served us all roast beef with mashed potatoes and green beans, along with fresh, homemade, dinner rolls. Yummm.

Once we all had full plates, and had begun the face-stuffing, Izzy broke the silence.

"Sooooooo tell us about your beautiful little boy?!" Everyone nodded in agreement, their mouths too full of the delicious food to make any humanoid noises. I looked at Clary, and she gave me a pleading look, so I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Today, when Clary and I went upstairs, there was a young woman sitting on our bed, holding this little angel." I tickled his chin, making him smile and giggle, spitting out the mashed potato Clary had been feeding him in the process. She shot me an evil glare and I gave her an apologetic look, and continued with my tale.

"We were obviously a bit nervous and skeptical of her, until we heard her story. Alicia Bowmark, and her husband, had been battling a demon, and it killed Graysen here's father. Alicia managed to kill the demon, but not before it stuck it's stinger in her, giving her just a few hours to live. She had apparently heard of us, and decided we would be a fitting family for Graysen, and so brought him to us. Just as we finished working out the details, she suddenly died. It's a terribly sad story, but Clary and I are grateful for the chance to save an innocent life." I took a deep breath as I finished speaking, waiting for the reactions that were sure to come. As one, Maryse, Jocelyn, and Izzy reached for their napkins. Luke and Robert looked somber, while Simon, Alec, and Magnus all looked depressed. Then, Clary broke the sad silence.

"Isn't he adorable, though?" As if on cue, he let out a small chuckle, and slapped the mashed potatoes, sending them spattering all over Simon, who was sitting across from Clary and Graysen.

"Positively adorable." Simon remarked dryly, before excusing himself to clean off his face and shirtfront. Just like that, the depressing mood was lifted, and happy chatter began.

After dinner and desert were over, Clary and I excused ourselves to tuck the babies in, and then ourselves. It had been a full day, and we were worn out.

"There." Clary sighed contentedly, nestling into my side and watching our children sleep. After dry diapers, a bottle apiece, a story, and several songs, they had finally succumbed to dreams. I nuzzled my nose into her hair, and scooped her up bridal style, my mouth on hers to muffle the squeal that was sure to come. I walked to the next door, and walked in. I gently plunked Clary down on the bed, and tossed one of my tshirts at her, stripping down to my boxers as I did so. We snuggled in together, and let sleep entangle us in it's soft grasp.

* * *

** What'd you think? Decent for so early in the morning/late at night, right? Let me know in a review! I can't promise a quick update, but I can promise sooner than two months xP, even if it's one month, 29 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds. No, in all seriousness, I'll update as soon as I have time. Hugs to all of you and a giggle from Graysen for a review! **

**alicaaaaaaat the exhausted**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Look at me go! So I am going to try to make my chapters a lot longer, I really am. It's hard for me to write longer things, I guess my inspiration comes in sporadic bursts xD. Here's Simon and Alec... I'm doing it in Alec's point of veiw, which I will probably butcher, but I'm giving it a shot. If you guys want, I can do it again in SPoV, in another chapter. Don't really have a lot to say here this time. Without further ado, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

APoV

I awoke to cat eyes staring down at me.

"G'mornin Mags."

I stretched lazily and yawned, kissing his nose pre-yawn.

"Good morning love."

His scratchy morning voice was even more prominent after last night *blush*.

"Your mother called, she wants you at the Institute this morning, but says you can come home after lunch."

I groaned, knowing that meant training, and probably helping the newly ascended Simon study. I swung my legs out of bed, sitting up as I did so. I grabbed the nearest black shirt and pair of jeans, still in a fog of sleep. A smile twitched at Magnus' lips, but that was normal. He was entertained (and frustrated) by my brief morning routine.

"Do you want some eggs before I leave?" I offered, knowing that he would have to fend for himself lunch wise, which he wouldn't like. I was the cook in this relationship.

"Who am I to decline?"

Magus winked at me, before practically skipping to his closet to begin the elaborate process of getting ready for the day. I foraged in the fridge for cheese and eggs. I swear it was a jungle in disguise, it was nearly impossible to find anything in there. After a brief minute, the smell of eggs cooking and toast crumbs burning wafted through the apartment. Magnus came out of our bedroom, wearing nothing but bright green leather skinny jeans. I sighed, wanting to stay and have a good makeout session, but alas, there wouldn't be time for that until this afternoon. I scarfed down my eggs and toast, kissed Magnus goodbye, and was out of the apartment to begin my morning.

I stepped into the Institute, nearly walking into Jace in the process. He wolf whistled as he saw me.

"What?" I snapped, really not in the mood for jokes.

"Have you seen your shirt recently?" He responded, giving me a teasing smirk. I instantly took it off, my eyes widening as I saw that it was indeed black, but with hot pink writing that claimed _Sexy Beast_. I groaned, remembering that Magnus had been wearing it yesterday, and in our, ah, haste, as it were, to get to bed, his shirt probably ended up on my side, and mine on his. Resigned to the teasing that was to come, I put the shirt back on, and headed for the training room, Jace following behind me.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, rivulets of water running down my chest and back from my still-dripping hair. Training had been brutal, as usual. It always was when Jace and I trained without anyone to interrupt our insane competitions. I threw on my jeans and a shirt I had stolen from Jace's drawer, refusing to claim I was a "Sexy Beast" for the rest of the day. Running my fingers through my hair to get rid of a little more moisture, I headed to the library to work with Simon.

Simon's smile seemed drawn and slightly fake as I approached him and nodded in greeting. As we sat down to begin tort- studying, Simon spoke up, his words as thin as his smile.

"Ah, Alec? May I ask you a question?"

Deciding he needed to lighten up (although who was I to talk) I grinned and said "You just did. But sure, go ahead."

He gave a nervous chuckle, and then seemed to steel himself, a faint tremble in his hands.

"I wanted your blessing to ask Isabelle to marry me. I love her very much, and have no intentions of ever harming her. Since Robert is not much of a father, I am asking you. Jace has given his blessing, but I know that Izzy looks up to you very much, and-"

I took pity on the boy, and cut off his rambling.

"Simon, before I agree to give my blessing, I have a few questions for you."

Looking relieved that I wasn't lunging at his throat, he nodded.

"One, what are your thoughts on making a family? I know that Izzy adores children, and I wanted to know your opinion."

He smiled happily and replied me "I would love nothing more than to create a family with the person I love most in the world."

Nodding in approval, I continued.

"Izzy has had, ah, conquests, in the past. Are you alright with that?"

"What's past is past, and as long as she has no intentions of continuing with conquests if we do become engaged and married, I am content with her and her past."

I smiled at him and smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck, better make that proposal romantic."

A smile split his face, and he let out a relieved and exhilarated laugh. Sensing that we would not get much done in studying, I sent him off, warning him that this would mean extra studying next time.

* * *

**Okay guys, what'd you think? I know I said I'd try to make this longer, but I just felt like I needed a new chapter for Simon's proposal. I'll get on that as soon as possible, but for now, adios!  
**

**Hugs,**

**alicat**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey guysssss! So I know some of you have hugely reviewed stories, but I personally am totally thrilled with 40 reviews. In all honesty, I would love more than that, but I am so encouraged with the ones I have that I'm not going to withhold anything, just because of the "small" number. So that was a really long way of saying thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and follows! ps- no guilt trips intended, please don't interpret it that way, I'm just an awkward writer sometimes xD**

**So here is the looked forward to chapter (at least by me) of Simon proposing (fangirl squeaaaaallll).**

**I've started using songs for inspiration, and the ones I used are **

**Take Your Time - Sam Hunt**

**I Choose You - Andy Grammar**

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

**As you will see, I use a couple of these songs in the chappie, but that won't always be the case. **

**I'll shut up now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

SPoV

I swallowed nervously, and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. In approximately half an hour, I would be down on one knee. In five minutes, I would be playing my guitar for Izzy. One more nervous swallow, a shaky breath, and another addition of moisture to my jeans, and then I started my internal pep talk.

_C'mon, Si. You both love each other, and what's more, you have for a while. If anything happens and she says no, you WILL recover, because we give things up for the people we love, even if it kills us. Not hellllping Si. Seriously, the chance she'll say no is like 1%. If we do get married I am never letting her co-_

I was interrupted from my whirlwind of thought by Izzy entering the room.

"Heyyy Si! What did you want me for?"

_This is it._

"Well - ahem - I wanted to ask you a quick question, but first, do you want to hear my two newest acoustic covers?"

She smiled, and replied happily in the affirmative.

I sat down and began to play my cover of Take Your Time by Sam Hunt. When I finished, Izzy's eyes were slightly glassy.

"That's a beautiful song!"

I smiled, and moved on to I Choose You by Andy Grammar. When I finished, before she had time to do anything, I slid off my chair and onto one knee.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I have been in love with you since the day I met you. Even after I tasted your cooking." We both chuckled at that, tears streaming down Izzy's face. I took a deep breath and continued. "I played those songs for you because each one has a special meaning to me, and I hope that they will come to have that meaning for you too. The first one I played was us when I first met you, and the second, well, it's now. So, I have a very important question. Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Izzy let out a sob, her smile the biggest I had ever seen it. She flung herself into my arms, knocking us both over, but I couldn't care less.

"YES YES YES YES OH BY THE ANGEL YES!" She shouted. I started crying happily too. We held each other for a while, before I realized something.

"Izzy?"

"Mmmh?" She murmured absently, playing with my hair.

"Can I put the ring on you now?"

She laughed, and replied "Of course! I was so happy I kind of forgot all about it."

"What, after the money I spent on it?" I replied in mock offense.

She laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth, extending her hand for the ring. The band was silver, with a large wave of diamonds, and then a smaller wave on each side. She gasped "Oh Simon... It's beautiful!" We shared a sweet kiss, and went downstairs to show off the new piece of jewelry.

* * *

**Sooooo what'd y'all thinkkkkkkk? I would have made it longer, but I'm walking out the door as I click save, sooooo... **

**free hugs!**

**alicat**


	25. Chapter 23

**Well guys, on a scale of 1-10 how much do I suck? I'm thinking like 1000...  
**

**Would you forgive me if I told you I've been super depressed, behind on school, and mentoring robotics? Along with doing some robotics of my own at my age level? Also my best friend of three years and friend of 8 has basically ditched me for his girlfriend so... You guys don't need to hear all this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CPoV

Isabelle stumbled into Jace's and my room, a cheesy grin taking up all available facial space. She bounced on her toes, a squeal building in her chest. I quickly ushered her down the hall, so that she wouldn't wake my sleeping angels.

"Alright Izzy, what's got you all riled up?!" Her squeal escaped, and she talked so fast I was hard pressed to separate each individual word.

"Oh Clary! Simon proposed and it was so romantic with his guitar and everything and I just... I can't wait to get married to him we're going to have the cutest babies and I know he wants kids too because he loves yours and oh I just can't waitttt... Oh Clary I wonder what everyone else'll say come on let's go tell them right NOW!" I laughed at her joy and scrambled to keep up, Isabelle dragging me along by the hand.

oO00Oo

Our first stop was Alec's room. Izzy barged in without even knocking, which is never a good idea. Sure enough, Alec and Magnus were ah... quite... into... their makeout session if you know what I mean. They didn't even notice us. We went out as quickly as we had gone in, both of our faces firey red.

"Lets tell them later..." I said, trying to decide between laughing and running to Jace.

"Agreed," she said, starting to giggle. I started to giggle too, and before I knew it, we were rolling around with laughter on the floor outside Alec's door, tears streaming down our faces.

And that was where Maryse found us.

"Do I want to know?" She asked dryly.

"Um," I started.

"Well," Izzy added.

"You see..." I gave up, and left Izzy to face her mother as I sat, pretending to be mute or something.

"Simon proposed to me and I said yes and we were going to tell Alec but Magnus was over and..." She trailed off, letting her mother's imagination run wild.

"I see," Maryse said, obviously biting her cheek in amusement. Then, something must have registered in her mind, because her face lit up like a small girl's.

"He proposed?" She said excitedly, hoping for an answer I knew had been given.

"Yes!" Izzy squealed, jumping into her mother's waiting arms as, for a moment, she was a little girl again. They both were grinning broadly, and I could suddenly see a new resemblance between them that I had never seen before. I smiled, and quietly left, leaving the two women to their moment.

I turned a corner and walked smack into my husband.

"Ow!" We both shouted in surprise, looked at each other, and started to laugh. Something abruptly changed in our mood, and he scooped me up, and headed for our room.

o0O0o

IPoV

Mom hugged me tight, crying into my hair. They were tears of happiness, though. I knew because I was crying the same way.

"You really are growing up, all of you. Jace getting married, now you. Next thing I know Alec will be getting married to Magnus!"

We laughed together, and broke our embrace.

"I should go make sure that Alec and Magnus aren't getting to carried away, Alec is giving Simon a lesson in half an hour."

I winced in sympathy for her.

"If I were you, I'd knock and remind them of that from outside the door. It's getting, um, pretty graphic."

She sighed and turned to leave. I laughed, and left also, to go find Si.

* * *

**Okay it was really short. I know. I'm so sorry. **

**Did you guys like it?**

**I promise you I have a plot, you guys just need background info first. Otherwise, it'll be pretty confusing.**

**Hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
